


Into the Hurricane

by MagicMan41



Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Original Character(s), Slow Burn, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicMan41/pseuds/MagicMan41
Summary: Fox McCloud has been working as a Flight School Teacher for a few years since the Lylat System battles have calmed down. However, when he asks Peppy for something more interesting, he's given an undercover job spying on Wolf O'Donnell and company at Sargasso Space Station. Although, he may have bitten off a bit more than he can chew with this mission.
Relationships: Fox McCloud/Wolf O'Donnell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This is my first fanficion story. I hope that you all enjoy. I will hopefully be able to upload somewhat consistently. There will be eventual smut and some explicit scenes. Would love to hear people's thoughts if you have them. My telegram is Magicman58 if you would like to reach out to me. Thank you.

Chapter 1: The Corneria Defense System

Fox blankly started at the Television across from him. Some reporter was talking about the new advancement made to the defense system of Corneria. Over the years, the Cornerian government had made many new advancements to Corneria’s defenses since the several attacks over the last few decades. 

Fox had been involved in the talks when they first started, but had started to back off slowly as they continued for several years with new advances being added almost every month. While the defense system had been working incredibly for Corneria, Fox had little to nothing to do with it. Most of the defenses had become automative, which meant that Fox had become less and less useful to Corneria. He still consistently tried to offer his help for defense, but his skills had become less needed with the newly developed technology.

This left Fox in a position that he had been less akin to since he graduated from Flight School. He hadn’t had a flying job for somewhat of a long time since the defense system had been implemented, and he was starting to get restless without work. He had managed to become a teacher at the Cornerian Flight School. He was easily able to get hired with his name recognition, but the job lacked the excitement that Fox had craved. Flight simulators didn’t have the same feeling as being up in the air for real. 

Fox clicked the TV off and laid back on the couch. Fox looked down at himself. He was still in his boxers and his belly was starting to show a little at the bottom of his raggedy t-shirt. He had gained a few pounds in the last few years and was starting to have a bit of a belly. He was still somewhat muscular but had some of that muscle converted to fat from the lack of exercise he was partaking in.

Getting up off the couch, he moseyed his way over to his fridge. He was met with a pitiful sight when he opened the fridge. There was only a couple beers and some leftover pasta was left.

“Well, look like it’s a trip to the store today,” Fox said to himself as he closed the fridge. He finally put on some sweatpants and headed out to restock his kitchen.

As he started walking to the store, he passed a couple people on the sidewalk. They glanced at him for a second, each one with some kind of look of confusion Fox knew exactly what they were thinking. They were trying to se whether he was actually the distinguished Fox McCloud, or some disheveled old bastard walking down the street. Fox pulled up the hood on the sweatshirt that he was wearing to shade himself from the stares of the passersby.

He finally reached the store after what seemed like a marathon. There were a lot less people in the market, but he still kept his hood up in case he was recognized. Although, he quickly ripped it off when he saw the other person at the end of the aisle.

Peppy Hare was looking through the soup cans at the other end of the aisle, and obviously hadn’t seen Fox looking at him. Fox considered whether or not he should talk to his old friend, especially in the state that he was currently in, but eventually lost his choice as Peppy noticed him and and started to wave. Fox begrudgingly moved over to Peppy as he gave a fake smile to his former teammate. 

“Hey, Fox, how’re you?” Peppy said as he grabbed Fox and brought him into a strong hug. Fox leaned into the hug.

“I’m doing ok, new job is going well. The kids are great, Fox replied to him as he gripped tighter, reveling in the firs human contact he’s had in a few months. 

“That’s good to hear, I’m sure they’re learning from the best.” Peppy let go of Fox and looked him over. He slowly started to realize the state that Fox was currently in as Fox had a sheepish smile on his face.  
“Yeah, having a real lazy one today,” Fox said before Peppy could comment on the state that Fox was in. “How have you been. Hearing a lot’s been done recently.”

“Uh, yeah.” Peppy replied, taking his eyes away from Fox’s stained t-shirt. “Negotiations have been going well. Everything seems to be stable right now. Firs time in a while, haha.”

“Oh, yeah. That’s great,” Fox said through gritted teeth. “So, uh, there wouldn’t happen to be any jobs for a ready to go mercenary, would there?”

Peppy looked downcast as he contemplated Fox’s question. “Unfortunately the defense system has made the use of freelancers somewhat nonexistent. I really wish I could give you something more exciting, but we’re pretty set at home.”

Fox perks up at Peppy’s last word. “Well, what about something off planet. I’m honestly looking to get out of Corneria for a little while,” Fox offers to Peppy.

“Well, I don’t know. There’s something, but it’s sort of out of your wheelhouse,” Peppy replies.

“What is it, I bet I could definitely pick up some new skills,” Fox says as his tail starts to wag at the possibility of his first mercenary job in a few years.

“Let’s talk about it later. Meet me in my office tomorrow at 3:00, ok?”

“Ok, I’ll see you then.” Fox replies as he waves to Peppy with a new bounce in this step as he heads out of the supermarket, completely forgetting about the groceries that he had come to the supermarket for.


	2. A New Opportunity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is also Post-Assault Era. Trying to make the chapters a little longer as I go on, but I also like to post updates whenever I can so they may not be super long chapters.

Fox looked up at the towering skyscraper in front of him. He had changed his clothes to a nicer shirt and a pair of jeans, something much more presentable than what he was wearing yesterday. He hadn’t been to any military building in Corneria, especially the biggest one on the planet. The top of the building went above the clouds, and towered over the plot of land that surrounded it. 

Fox had to dig up his old credentials to get past security. There were a few security guards who recognized him. After a few photographs and a poorly written autograph, he was walking into the front of the building to meet with Peppy who was waiting for him in the lobby for Fox.

“Hey Mr. McCloud, how’s it feel to be back,” Peppy yells across the room, drawing the attention of most of the people milling around in the lobby. 

“Heh, really? Should I be calling you General Hare,” Fox replies as he shakes the outstretched paw of the old hare. 

“Haha, you can if you’re up for it.” Peppy ushers Fox out of the lobby into a large elevator. The sides of the elevator are decorated with military paraphonelia, including generic medals for different kinds of military accomplishment, several which look similar to the ones that are currently hanging on Fox’s bedroom wall. Peppy smirks as he sees Fox gazing over the array of medals.

“Trying to collect them all, ay? Peppy smirks at Fox as the elevator doors close. Fox bashfully turns his head away from the medals and refuses to make eye contact with Peppy.  
“They really made a lot of changes around here,” Fox says trying to redirect the conversation. 

“Well, we’ve been getting a lot more funding ever since the beginnings of the defense projects. You should see some of the new aircraft. It blows away the old arwings.”

Fox had used the same arwing throughout most of his mercenary career, so the thought of a new ship for him was a bit daunting. He breathed in slowly, trying to mask the fact to Peppy that he felt completely out of place. He never liked elevators.

A dinging sound alerted Fox and Peppy that they reached their floor. As the doors opened, Fox looked down a row of several military offices, with dazzling plaques on each door. He settled his breathing. Peppy stepped in front of him and beckoned Fox towards what appeared to be the largest door in the hall. Outside of the office was a jackal sitting at a desk. She was typing away at her computer. Peppy gave her a nod when she glanced up and donned a smile on her face as she saw who was with her apparent boss.

“Mr. McCloud, it’s a pleasure to meet you, and thank you for your service. My children have little bobbleheads of you on their dressers.” Fox smiled at her.

“Thank you.” He hated those bobbleheads. They made him look like a muchkin. The action figures made him look a lot cooler.

There was also a poodle siting in one of the chairs in front of the office. She was on her phone, not paying any attention to the interaction in front of her.

The old hare opened the door to a large office, complete with a large bookshelf and a mahogany desk that appeared to have just been cleaned. There was a couple plaques on the desk along with a dual monitor set up computer. The sleek finish intrigued Fox as Peppy took a seat in the chair behind the desk.

“Take a seat.” Peppy gestured to the empty seat in front of the desk, which paled in comparison to the throne that Peppy sat upon.

“So, the job I have is covert. You can’t talk to anyone about this and you probably shouldn’t let anyone see you after today.” Peppy pulled out a couple of files. Fox looked at him in slight bewilderment at the description of the job.

“What kind of job is this Peppy? Am I gonna have my arwing?” Fox tried to spy on the papers that Peppy was pulling out of a large docket.

“Well, not exactly. It’s actually an undercover mission. We have some reports of some possible hostile activity and we need to have someone on the inside.” Peppy pulled out of a packet from the package and looked over it for a second. He nodded his head as he had pulled the correct papers.

“Where is it? Is it on Corneria?” Fox questioned. It seemed like Peppy was holding back a bit of the information for some reason.

“Not exactly. Why don’t you just look for yourself.” Peppy pushed the stack he was holding over to Fox. Fox picked up the paper on top of the stack and help it to his eyes. On the sheet was a few paragraphs describing the job.

“Mission summary: Undercover, infiltrate Sargasso Space Station and get in good standing with Wolf O’Donnell.”

Fox’s eyes glazed over the paper several times. His sail had stopped moving entirely and his maw was left slightly agape. After what seemed like a minute, he put the paper down and looked at Peppy.

“You’re serious.”

“You asked for a job. This is the only one I have available at this time.”

“Look, not to toot my own horn. But I’m pretty sure I’m recognizable to most of the people at Sargasso, especially someone who’s been my rival for 10 years!!” Fox’s voice started to raise as his ears perked up.

“Don’t worry about that.” Peppy tried to calm him down. “You’re gonna look a lot different. No one will be able to recognize you.”

“What’s that mean?” Fox questions to the somewhat confident hare.

“We have a stylist who will be able to create your new identity.” Peppy says cheerfully. Fox just looks at him incredulously as Peppy picks up the phone on his desk and dials a number.

“Hey, Jenny, can you send the stylist into my office for a second.”

“Yes, sir,” the voice of the jackal outside responded. 

A few seconds later, the poodle that Fox saw earlier came into the office, holding a box which what Fox guessed to be her hair styling gear, or whatever it was called.

“Fox, this is Tammy. She’s going to be helping you create your secret identity. Well, at the least the physical aspect of it.

Fox was starting to get nervous. There was a lot of dangerous gear that he could see poking out of the case; scissors, hair dye, mousse. Fox was really starting to not like the look of this mission as much as he did before.

“Umm, you sure about this Peppy. I’m not sure this is the best mission for my skill set.”

“I know,” Peppy responds. “But this is the only thing I have available for the foreseeable future. Why don’t you follow Tammy. I believe she has a station set up where you she can make the alterations to your look.” 

Fox looked shellshocked at the suggestion but realized it was his only way of getting his first job he’s had in months that didn’t involve creating a syllabus. He slowly got up and followed Tammy out the door and to a large bathroom.

There was a chair sitting in the middle of the restroom with a towel placed under it.

Tammy spoke up. “Yeah, so just sit down here and we should be good in a few hours. Oh, and it’s really nice to meet you and all that.” That was about the most unenthusiastic fan that Fox has ever met. His tail was fully between his legs at this point as Tammy started to take out some of her hair products.

This was going to be a long day for Fox.

_________________________________________________________________________________

A few hours later, Tammy had finally finished her alteration of Fox McCloud. He definitely looked different to say the least. As he gazed at himself in the mirror, he noticed his hair was shorter and had been dyed a much darker shade of orange, bordering on red.  
The stylist had also fixed him up with a prosthetic nose. The piece de resistance however was definitely the several colorful streaks that mixed in with his new hair color. 

He looked about 10 years younger, which seemed like an insult at the moment.

“All good.” Tammy said walking out of the restroom, leaving Fox to stew in his new appearance. After finally realizing that it was truly him in the mirror, he groaned and followed the coyote out of the restroom.

Peppy had been waiting outside for Fox to finish up.

“Oh, my, you look great, Fox.” Peppy said stifling a laugh.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m so youthful now. Where’s the mission summary?” Fox walks past Peppy back into the office.

“Same packet that was in front of you before.” Fox picked up the packet and glanced over the rest of the summary. 

Apparently, his new alias was Sam Tricket. He was a 27, give or take, year old red fox from Aquas that was arrested four times over his life. Fox could pull that off. What did people from Aquas sound like again?

Peppy broke up his thoughts by patting him on the shoulder. “It’s gonna be good to see you out there again, Fox. Good luck. You ship off tomorrow.”

“Thanks, Pep, I bet this one is gonna be a breeze.” Fox stated matter-of-factly. With that, Fox shook Peppy’s hand again and headed out the door. For the first time in several months, he was going back into the dangerous and exciting world of mercenary work. What the hell had he gotten himself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hoped you enjoyed. Leave a comment and I'll see you next time!


End file.
